


time enough

by thorkidumpster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Explicit Sexual Content, IW can kiss my ass, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), and then they lived happily ever after, in the incest way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkidumpster/pseuds/thorkidumpster
Summary: after ragnarok, thor has lost everything... except his brother.





	time enough

* * *

 

The weight of the embrace tears at Thor’s heart. **  
**

He has lost everything—an orphan with no home, a king with no throne—and here, with his arms wrapped around his brother, Thor feels all of that press down on him until he is sure the air would be crushed from his lungs. Because Loki… Loki is all he had left.

Perhaps Loki feels something similar, because his hold is more of a cling. There is a desperation present and as potent as liquor.

“Brother,” Loki whispers, and Thor revels in it. For so long, he has denied the swell of emotion that rises in him when he hears that word. At least, he has denied part of it—

A part that perhaps should be dark, disgusting, but how can love ever be that? And that is all it is, another form of love. Intimate in a different way, but no stronger or weaker for it. It is simply love. A love that he buried though, because even though he refused to call his love immoral or unnatural, he knew that that sentiment would not be shared across his people. Or by his parents.

But now, his mother and father danced in starlight, and his people were broken, divided, and in no position to judge anything when they were far too preoccupied with where they were going.

Perhaps… perhaps this ending could usher in a new beginning.

“Loki,” Thor says, raising his head to bury his face into Loki’s hair. “There is something… I must confess to you.”

Loki tenses. “Oh?”

“I do not have your words.” Thor draws away just enough to see Loki’s guarded face. “So perhaps it is better if I show you.”

Loki opens his mouth to retort and—

Oh, his lips were as soft as Thor had always imagined. ‘You are the only thing left in my world,’ Thor thinks, 'let me keep you, let me have you—’

But the kiss lasts only one glorious moment before Loki yanks himself away.

“What is the meaning of this?” he hisses, throwing out his hands and baring his teeth as daggers materialize. At least Loki did not outright stab him.

Though, judging by the look on Loki’s face, that remains a possibility.

“Brother—”

“Do you seek to mock me?”

“Mock—no!” Thor bites back bitter disappointment but, in truth, he’s not sure how he even thought this would go. He simply leapt into action, though he cannot bring himself to feel regret, not when the pressure of his brother’s lips lingers on his own. “Loki, listen to me—I love you. I have always loved you.”

Loki’s sneer flickers, but does not vanish. “I have already told you that I would stay until the Asgardians are settled, why guilt me now? Is this your attempt to force me to keep my word?”

Thor shakes his head. He takes a deep breath. “It was my attempt to show you that I wish to rule by your side alone. It was my attempt to put all the love I have for you into action. It was my attempt…” he stops, unsure of what else to say, or how to say it.

With narrow eyes, Loki watches him. The daggers, praise the Norns, vanish in the blink of an eye. Though, in truth, that means nothing, because they can return just as quickly. Loving Loki can be as dangerous as petting a cat’s exposed belly.

“Loki, ever since we were boys, every time I called you 'brother’,” Thor says, “I truly meant 'lover’.” Taking the risk, Thor extends his hand. When no attack comes, he touches one of Loki’s smooth cheeks.

There is still a shadow of suspicion on Loki’s face. “Pretty words, brother.”

Thor shrugs, offers a half smile. “Well, you seemed displeased with my actions.”

Loki scoffs at that, but his chin lifts ever so slightly and his lips part. An unconscious request, perhaps, for a kiss. But Thor resists.

His brother has always been one for words—he will need more. More words, and more actions to back them. But words first.

“I have always loved you, my brother, since I learned the meaning of the word.”

“The word 'love’ or the word 'brother’?”

Thor runs his thumb over Loki’s lower lip. “There is no difference for me.”

Loki’s tongue darts out in a rare nervous display, brushing against Thor’s finger. “…Prove it.”

Spurred by the challenge in his brother’s voice, Thor kiss him again—not a soft, springtime kiss, though, but a searing one, with all his passion pouring into it. Would he be granted this again? He does not know, and he intends to make the best of this moment.

Loki responds in the only way he truly knows how, with beauty and violence. His teeth dig into Thor’s lower lip, and his greedy hands claw at Thor’s hips as he draws him closer.

“I would have you,” Thor growls between kisses, “and only you, by my side until the sun burns from the sky.”

“Prove it,” Loki says back, ducking his head to suck what will surely become a dark and very visible bruise on the side of his brother’s neck. “Brother.”

Thor repeats the word in a gasp. How far, oh, how far will Loki allow this? Until Thor has buried himself in his brother’s hot, aching body? Until they become inseparable? His cock hardens at the thought. But that is not his goal here—he has so many things to prove to his brother, and, Norns willing, all the time in their long, long lives for everything else.

So Thor steers them towards the simple, utilitarian bed in his room. Where the previous kings of Asgard had slept on down and silk from across the realms, Thor lays his head on a flat pillow and starchy sheets. Not that he minds, in truth. It seems to be more suited to him.

A silent dare tilts Loki’s lips into a smirk, and Thor realizes Loki is having similar thoughts—how far will Thor take this?

Norns, one might think they were adolescents again and not grown men.

But Loki falls back onto the bed with a thump and stretches himself out, wanton. “Well, brother? Is this all that you dreamed?”

Yes, but Thor won’t give Loki the satisfaction of hearing that. Instead, he bends to undo the straps of his brother’s chestplate until he can pry the leather off like a shell.

And so his brother lies bare chested before him, smirking, the faintest sheen on sweat from his heavy armor glittering on his skin. “Prove it,” Loki says once more.

Thor wastes no time. He has longed for this moment since he first knew longing—he drags his tongue over Loki’s salty skin, reveling in the taste of it, the smell of it, like ocean water and leather.

He mouths at the scars on his brother’s skin, the tiny reminders of their childhood, their shared past, their hurts. From the innocuous, faded white marks that are souvenirs of training bouts in a dusty arena, to the jagged, harsh, still-pink gash where Loki was stabbed. Thor loves them all, and he will welcome the new ones when they come.

Loki twists under him, hips grinding, fevered gasps falling from his lips. The sound he makes when Thor takes a nipple into his mouth is finer than any treasure from Asgard. Loki’s fingers run across his shorn scalp, nails raking, pressing him closer—

“More,” Loki groans, “More, brother…”

'More’ he shall have. With a hunger that has burned in him for a thousand years, Thor gorges himself on his brother’s body. He inhales every choked pant, he drinks in the sweat, he devours every inch of skin until Loki’s torso is flushed and bruised.

And when Loki’s impatience wins through, when he pushes Thor’s head down towards his groin, Thor obeys, following that trail of dark hair with his tongue until he’s blocked by a barrier of leather.

“Off,” he commands. “Off, brother, take them off.”

For once, Loki does not argue. With Thor’s help, he kicks off his trousers and there, there he is, so open and vulnerable in a way Thor only imagined he would ever see.

Because while once, Thor used to watch his brother when they bathed, imagining taking his soft cock into his mouth until his brother spilled all over his tongue, now—now he sees—

Thor shuffles down the bed until he is level with his brother’s wet cock. It shines for him, eager to be buried into whichever hole it can manage. A bead of pearlescent precum dribbles down along the underside.

All his. All of this, his.

Thor starts with Loki’s balls, taking each sac into his mouth and sucking with tender care. More precum gushes from the tip of his prick and races along Loki’s shaft until it smears on Thor’s forehead. He can smell the rich, deep scent of his brother’s ejaculate and Thor shudders, his own cock like a coiled muscle pulled too tight.

But for all that his own hips grind against the sheets, Thor finds his mind is turned towards his brother and only his brother. Loki, poisonous, vicious, beautiful Loki, who is his greatest ally and worst enemy.

His brother, his lover, his everything.

Thor feels his eyes start to slide closed, lulled by the steady rhythm of pleasuring Loki’s heavy sac, but he forces them to stay open. He wants to see everything, every wave of Loki’s billowing belly, every ripple of muscle, every taunt emotion that flashes across his brother’s agonized face.

And when he drags his tongue up Loki’s shaft, following the veins like a road map, to take the head of his prick into his mouth, Thor thinks his brother might actually cry.

“Fuck!” Loki swears, fists clenching at the sheets, caught in his painful ecstasy. “If you don’t suck me now, Thor, I swear to all the Norns—”

What Loki meant to swear is lost, however, as Thor heeds Loki’s warning and gives his cock an almighty suck. More fluid spills into his mouth—Norns, but his brother leaks so much, gets so wet—and Thor lets slip a low moan at the taste.

Loki bucks, desperate for more, more, he always wants more, but Thor forces his brother still with two firm hands on his hips. He intends to take his time. He intends to savor every moment.

And so he does, with slow passes of his tongue and careful experimentation. When he sucks like this, Loki whines—when Thor takes him to the root, Loki is rendered mute and left shaking—when he, when he—

Loki writhes, gasping his brother’s name, his legs kicking and hands clawing and cock pulsing until he seizes with a loud cry, and comes in his own brother’s mouth.

Thor swallows every drop of his brother’s cum, lapping at the head of Loki’s cock for more until, with a fierce whimper, he’s pushed away.

“Do you see, my brother?” Thor whispers, nosing at the dense thatch of hair surrounding Loki’s softening cock. “Do you see how I love you?” He glances up to his brother’s face. “Do you believe me now?”

Loki rises, wrapping his hands around Thor’s jaw and dragging him forward for a kiss. Whereas before their kiss was as hard and desperate as Thor still is, this one is far more tender. He feels Loki’s lips trembling against his own, hears the smallest sniffle, before Loki buries his face into Thor’s shoulder, holding on to his brother for dear life.

They must look foolish—Thor, still dressed, and his brother, naked, as they cling to each other and let out tears they’d both been holding in since Frigga’s death.

“Stay with me,” Thor begs. “Loki, please.”

“Yes,” Loki responds, voice thick. “I—yes. Always.”

Always… not nearly enough time, but Thor will have to make do.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy follow me on tumblr under the same name for more of my bullshit


End file.
